


Indulgence

by Miri1984



Series: The Heart of Aphrodite 2021 [6]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miri1984/pseuds/Miri1984
Summary: Azu wants to make Kiko happy, and needs some advice.
Relationships: Azu/Kiko (Rusty Quill Gaming)
Series: The Heart of Aphrodite 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149449
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27
Collections: The Heart of Aphrodite





	Indulgence

Wilde looks at her for a long moment, those shifting coloured eyes holding puzzlement, before his face cracks open in a wide, delighted grin.

“Azu, you’re a paladin of  _ Aphrodite.” _

She frowns at him. “I was ordained a few months before I met you, Wilde, I have been on my Quest of Benevolence since then and before  _ that  _ I lived on a  _ mountain.” _

Wilde spreads his hands and makes a few defensive sounds, spluttering an apology. “Very well, that’s fair I suppose but…”

“There hasn’t been  _ time  _ for this sort of thing,” she says. “What with the war and the veins and the airship and the bears and the…”

“Yes. Well yes you’ve made your point I suppose and the fact that you’ve come to me for help tells me you at least know where to begin with this. Unless I’m not the first person you’ve asked?”

“You’d suggest I talk to Zolf?”

Wilde’s smile turns sly. “You know he does have an extensive knowledge of…”

“Wilde,” she interrupts him. “It’s not that I don’t think Zolf doesn’t understand romance, you know that. It’s that you have more experience with…”

Wilde’s eyebrows raise “Experience with…?”

She remembers what it had felt like to be supremely irritated by this man. “With  _ luxury.” _

His expression softens at that. “Ah,” he says. “Yes well. That certainly isn’t Zolf’s strong point I do follow. So what you’re intending for this isn’t… carnal in nature?”

Azu does  _ not  _ blush. “Not immediately,” she says, and Wilde positively  _ beams.  _

“Oh  _ Azu,”  _ he says. “You’re  _ delightful.” _

“Yes, well. I just wanted a few pointers, what she might like? I was thinking flowers, maybe some chocolate, maybe…”

Wilde puts his arm around Azu’s shoulders and gently steers her to sit down in his office chair. 

“Very well,” he says, “let me help you make Kiko the happiest woman in Europe.”

#

Kiko flops back onto the bed, head falling into Azu’s lap, and is nearly swallowed by the surrounding pillows. Her lips are stained dark from the wine and her hair is delightfully mussed and she looks utterly, delightfully relaxed.

“Where did you  _ get  _ all this?” she says, waving her hands at the room, at the champagne and the massage oil and the truffles. 

“Wilde helped me a little,” Azu said, smiling down at her and carding her fingers through her hair. 

Kiko leans her face into Azu’s hand, nuzzling like a cat wanting more pets, and Azu obliges, running her free hand down her neck and gently caressing the skin of her shoulder. “Wilde huh?” she says. “Well guess there are some advantages to knowing a posh git.”

Azu laughs. “We have lots of different kinds of friends, my love,” she says. 

Kiko reaches up a hand to tug Azu closer and Azu tips her head forward to kiss her on the nose, then on the mouth, feeling Kiko’s hand tighten as it deepens. When they break apart Kiko is smiling and there is an odd light in her eyes. 

“Did you ask him for advice about what comes  _ next?”  _ she asks, and Azu giggles. 

“Oh, I don’t think I need any advice on  _ that,”  _ she says, and Kiko kisses her again.

“You’re so very,  _ very  _ right,” she says.


End file.
